Final Goodbye
by Meluineth
Summary: Tony goes to his lovers funeral. He has to say his final goodbye. (Sorry if it's a little short, but I hope you like it anyways!)


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tony watched silently as they lowered the coffin of his beloved into the ground. It started raining, like the universe was crying at the loss of this hidden hero. He was with the rest of his team, they all looked sad, realising that it was them that let this happen. Even Thor had not listened to what was being said... pleaded for him to realise. If they had listened… if they had trusted the fallen man that had saved them more times than they knew, and that had saved Tony from drinking himself to death after Pepper had left him, he may still be alive today. Steve looked at Tony, and knew he would never be the same again. The Captain knew what is was like to lose someone you held so close, and knew that first Tony would be in denial, and then, when the realisation hits him that his lover wasnt coming back... He may still fight with them, but that's under a mask. As soon as that mask comes off, there is only a broken human being trying to find a reason to live, now that his only reason has gone. Tony remembers every detail of the battle. Each thud of dirt on wood causes the memory to play in sickening detail./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Iron Man knew the energy blast should have hit him by now, so why didn'y he feel any pain? Something moved at his feet and he looks down with a frown. What he saw makes his heart skip a beat and his breath to catch in his throat; curled up in a foetal position was a mass of dark raven hair and dark leather. Tony knew instantly who this was. He shot the doom-bot in the head before he chokes back a sob and dropped to his knees. The usally bright mischievous emerald eyes were dull and cold. A single tear falls from them, and that tear holds all the unseen emotion of its creator.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No…No please come back to me…" Tony begged desperately as JARVIS informed him there was no pulse. He took off his helmet and threw it to one side. Tears sprang to the billionaire's eyes as he saw all the wounds his lover had to endure for him, but worst of all was the hole in his chest that delivered the fatal blow to the raven haired man, and showed his now cold heart. "You promised me... God damn you, you promised you would never leave me! YOU PROMISED ME!" He screams at the lifeless face. He had seen the man in his arms staying hidden, using his magic to save women, children and the avengers from threats they didn't see themselves. Tony knew that is all his magic was used up, there was a strong chance he would die... But this? His lover must have teleported, using the last of his magic to get in front of the blast that would have killed Tony, and had no power left to heal himself.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tony cradles his beloved tightly in his arms as he cries freely. The other Avengers came as soon as the threat was neutralised, and was taken aback by the raw emotion shown by their friend. 'Maybe Tony was right after all… Maybe we should have trusted the God' Captain America thought to himself. Amongst the ash and chaos left behind from the battle, only one man was killed, but anybody who saw the broken body and the man who lost his lover shed a tear and their heart was renched.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tony was pulled from the memory by somebody placing their hand on his shoulder.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You gonna be ok?" Bruce asked "Tony... He... He didn't deserve what happened to him..." Clint said softly, having had dealt and seen a side he knew only the Iron Avenger would have seen as well./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah… I'll catch up with you later. I want to be alone for a bit." Tony replied absently, his voicew cracking slightly. The rest of the Avengers left, leaving him alone in the cemetery. He walked closer to the gravestone and knelt by it, not caring he was getting his best suit muddy. Thor had taken the body back up to Asgard for his family to morne and an Asgardian funeral would send the fallen man into the afterlife properly. "You know, I once hated you. I hated that it was my tower you used to help destroy the Earth, and it was your fault I had to fly into that god damned wormhole to save the people of this planet. But then you looked at me, before you were taken back up to Asgard, and the look in your eyes... I new you couldn't have been doing what you had did of your own accord. So after months I managed to convince Thor to take me to Asgard, and for some reason, you did actually open up to me... You trusted me enough to know how they tortured you." Silent tears spill from his eyes, "And I saw a beautiful man in that moment. I saw a man worth fighting for, and somehow you found out about me and Pepper breaing up, and the fact I was drinking heavily... You, a god risked your life to break out of the Asgardian prson to make sure I didn't kill myself.. To make sure I knew there was someone out there that still cared... That still loved me. And know look at how I've repayed you. I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... This.. This is my final goodbye" He finally finds the words he should have had the courage to say all along. The only four words that mattered. The four words his lover would never hear, but should have heard every day…p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Loki, I love you.." He sobbed quietly with a broken voice, "And don't worry, we'll be together soon."p 


End file.
